Silence can be good...
by Unaspirality
Summary: ***could be the last chapter***Looks like Yohji is going to get what he wants...and what he wants more than anything...is Ken...warning...shonen ai
1. Silence Can be Good...

Hello everyone…this story has some shonen ai, so don't say I didn't warn you…This is my first Weiss Kruez fic so be gentle…  
  
The boys aren't mine…so don't bother suing me…I'm a part time waitress for god's sake…how much could I possible be worth??  
  
Please review…and I'll try to update as often as possible!!!  
  
***  
  
  
  
The silence in the room was almost deafening. The blonde and brunette sat next to each other for a whole hour staring at the black t.v. screen not saying a word. The other two assassins were out on a mission and chances are they wouldn't be back until morning.  
  
The taller man spoke, "So…um…how's your soccer thing?"  
  
"It's alright…I guess…"  
  
"Oh…that's good…"  
  
The silence returned.  
  
Ken felt like be was being watched, so he looked at Yohji from the corner of his eye. Yohji was sitting there staring at him! Ken jerked towards the older assassin, "would you stop staring at me Yohji?!"  
  
"Sorry Kenken. I just can't help it. You're so…pretty."  
  
Oh my god…Yohji thought Ken was *pretty*?  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Kudou??"  
  
As Yohji became to close for comfort, Ken leaped off of the couch, and started backing away from the rapidly advancing blonde. Before he even realized it, his back was against the wall.  
  
"Your eyes are so dark, and your hair is so shinny, and your body is so nicely toned, and those lips…" Yohji was close enough to touch him now, and he was getting closer. Ken felt his breath becoming shorter, and then Yohji stopped moving.  
  
But it was too late to run. Yohji's body was pressed up against Ken's, his skillful hands placed strategically on his hips, and his jade eyes were locked with his own.  
  
Yohji started to lean in, and Ken swallowed hard. Within a matter of seconds his lips were covered in a passionate kiss. Yohji held Ken's protesting hips in place as he tried to escape.  
  
The older man sucked hard at Ken's mouth, exploring the inside with hunger. Ken just stood there frozen. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't kiss the man back. It was Yohji for god's sake, the self-proclaimed playboy, his friend and fellow assassin. So he just let Yohji explore his mouth. Yohji's tongue passed over Ken's many times, with no reaction from the younger man. Then, without warning Yohji broke the kiss, and stared into Ken's confused eyes.  
  
Ken spoke, "Why are you doing this Yohji?"  
  
"Don't you know Ken? Don't you know what I want??"  
  
"Yohji…" tears began to well up in his eyes.  
  
"I want you. And sooner or later Ken I will have you. Make no mistake, you will be mine."  
  
TBC 


	2. Be Careful What You Wish For...

Second chapter now up!! Yay!!! Please review, and the next chapter should be up soon!!!  
  
***  
  
Ken's POV  
  
What does he mean he wants me? He's a guy, and he sleeps with girls. Lots of girls. Is this some kind of joke? He's always teasing me, and now he's saying that I will be his? He's my teammate!!  
  
"Yohji…is this some kind of sick joke?"  
  
1 Yohji's POV  
  
A joke? Oh no Ken, this is no joke. I've had these feeling stirring inside of me for some time now. I only hope that you'll feel the same as I do.  
  
"Ken…I would never joke with you."  
  
"The hell you wouldn't!! You fuck with me all the time!"  
  
"I wouldn't joke about something like this. Not something this serious. Not something this important to me, I'm not fucking with you Ken."  
  
Ken's POV  
  
Maybe he's telling the truth. Maybe I can trust him. Maybe he has the same feelings that I have. I wouldn't have to be alone anymore…  
  
Yohji's POV  
  
It's not looking good for me. I don't think he believes me. Maybe I should just give up. Maybe I should just leave him alone. But just one more kiss…  
  
Yohji placed his hands upon the younger assassin's hips yet again, and pressed his growing hardness against Ken's groin, he quickly leaned in and forcefully pressed his lips against the brunette's.  
  
Ken eagerly opened his mouth inviting in the exploring tongue. He flung his arms around the blonde's neck, climbing further into the warm arms.  
  
Yohji moved his hands down to Ken's butt, drawing him across his midsection, and smashing their bodies completely together. Their tongues danced around each other, all a while their hands roaming each other's bodies.  
  
Ken became rather scared of all the emotion, and broke the kiss. Tears were streaming down his face. He stared up into jade eyes, finding tears threatening to fall. He again threw his arms around the taller man, Yohji wrapped his arms around Ken's waist in return, and they let the tears fall.  
  
"Yohji…" Ken Whispered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
Yohji suddenly felt very crowed and overwhelmed. He pushed Ken back towards the wall. The tall blonde wiped his face with his arm, turned around and left the room.  
  
Ken slid to the floor, folded his arms around his legs, and began to cry.  
  
TBC 


	3. The Morning After...

Yay!!! Next chapter up!! I actually have the next chapter written…but I'm too lazy to type it up…  
  
***  
  
Ken was siting at the kitchen table playing with his food when Yohji strolled in.  
  
"What the hell happened last night?"  
  
"What do mean?"  
  
"You said you wanted me, and I practically threw myself at you!! Then I said that I l-"  
  
"I wasn't in the mood."  
  
"What? Yohji Kudou major ladies man, all mighty lover, NOT in the mood? Why? Because I said that I l-"  
  
"NO! I just didn't feel like it."  
  
Ken moved from his stool and got closer to the taller man, he shot Yohji his best seductive glance. "So what about now? Are you the mood now?"  
  
The blonde completely ignored the younger mans advances. "No."  
  
Ken didn't take rejection easily. "Well how about tonight? Will you be in the mood tonight?"  
  
"Why can't you just drop it? Just forget that I said I wanted you! Forget the kiss. Just forget all of it, cause it's not going to happen!! Okay?"  
  
"Yohji…" Ken sounded a bit hurt.  
  
"Enough!!"  
  
"No. It's not enough! You said you wanted me, and it was all go until I scared you. I wouldn't have said it if it meant you were going to give me the cold shoulder. I won't say it again if you don't want me to. But you can't change the way I feel Yohji. It's too late."  
  
"Will you stop already? I just…all I wanted…I-"  
  
Ken silenced the taller man with another kiss. It was rough, but Yohji didn't care, he was more than willing. He opened his mouth to let the younger assassin in. Ken's hands dropped from Yohji's face to his belt, and began to undo it as quickly as his inexperience would allow him.  
  
Yohji let a moan escape from his lips as some of the built-up pressure was released. He let his hands wander down Ken's frame, and they stopped at the button to his jeans. Just as he began to grip his fingers on the fabric, they heard keys opening the front door.  
  
Shit. Aya and Omi were home.  
  
TBC  
  
I hope everyone is staying in character for the most part…I haven't seen all that much of Weiss…only like 4 or 5 episodes…anyway please review and tell me what you think!!! 


	4. Lust or Love...

Well finally chapter 4 is ready for viewing…believe me I would have liked to have it up sooner…however, my computer is guarded by a password that only my mother knows…and needless to say…I'm not a hacker…so enjoy!!! Please leave me some feedback, and I'll try really hard to get the next chapter up soon!!!  
  
***  
  
Before Yohji could get himself composed, Aya and Omi were in the kitchen.  
  
"Omi, go to bed, I'll be there in a minute." Aya's glare didn't even move from Yohji. Omi obeyed, and ran to his room. "You too Ken."  
  
"No! Whatever you have to say to Yohji, you can say in front of me! I'm not Omi! You can't boss me around!"  
  
"You leave him out of this! This is about you and Yohji. I don't know how long this has been going on, but it ends here and now, before your lust clouds your mind, and puts the rest of us in danger."  
  
Yohji looked confused, "What about you and Omi?"  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"You can be with Omi, but I can't even touch Ken? Why is that?"  
  
"Because I…because I love Omi. Can you honestly say that you love Ken? Can you?"  
  
"…"The blonde stared at the floor.  
  
"I didn't think so. Yohji Kudou can't love another human being." With that Aya turned his back on the boys, and walked to his room.  
  
"You want to go for a walk?" Yohji held his arm out for the younger man.  
  
"I guess…" Ken whispered as he hooked his arm to Yohji's, then they started out the door, and down the street.  
  
"I'm sorry Kenken," Yohji said. They had stopped walking and were standing in front of a hotel. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything."  
  
"It's okay. I understand. You don't know how you feel. I'm not hurt that you didn't say anything."  
  
"But that's just it. I do know how I feel. I know that I love you, Ken. I want to be with you. I want you by my side forever. Why can't we be as happy as Aya and Omi?"  
  
"You really love me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then let's go inside." Ken turned towards the hotel.  
  
***  
  
Aya sat on the edge of the bed, his back towards the younger boy.  
  
"Aya-kun? What's wrong? What happened With Ken-kun and Yohji-kun?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Omi peered over his redheaded lover's shoulder, so that he could see his face. "Why was Yohji-kun's pants unbuttoned? Did he just come out of the bathroom? And Ken-kun looked like he had been crying. Did you ask them what had happened?"  
  
"Nothing happened Omi. Just drop it."  
  
"I think you're lying Aya-kun."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. You and I both know that they love each other. Just like you and me, right?"  
  
"Right…"  
  
"And that scares you, right?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Don't be scared Aya-kun. Everything will be alright."  
  
"No it won't. Everything is going to change for them. Just like it's changed for us. When you and one of those guys are in danger, I could care less about them. All I care about is your safety, and they're practically my brothers. But all I can think about, is you.  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
oh yeah…just so you know…I didn't mean for Aya to be such a bastard…that's just the way he wanted to be…how can you say no to a man that could gut you alive if he wanted to… 


	5. Problems arise...

Lucky you…I had some extra time on my hands…so I got to put up two new chapters all in one night!! Again…please leave me some feedback…I'd die without it…  
  
***  
  
"We've got to be heading back. Well, I do anyway, Omi and I have to work in the shop today."  
  
***  
  
"Hey Omi!"  
  
"Hi Yohji-kun. You're late. Aya-kun will be mad."  
  
"Aya's not here, now is he? He won't even know."  
  
"Hm…maybe."  
  
"Omi? What's wrong with you? You're not being your excessively happy self. Aya not putting out? Not giving you any ass?"  
  
"No!" Omi couldn't stop from giggling. "It's not that! It's you. You and Ken, that is. What's going on with you two?"  
  
"Come on Omi, don't make me say it. You know very well what's going on."  
  
"Have you slept together yet?"  
  
"You mean have sex? Why is that any of your business?"  
  
"Well, I told you when I slept with Aya-kun. You begged my to tell you, so I did. EVERY detail."  
  
"This is true…yes, just today was our first time."  
  
***  
  
Ken came bounding up the stairs to the apartment above the Koneko where the 4 young assassins lived. "Domo Aya!"  
  
"What are you so happy about?"  
  
"Oh…nothing." Ken tried to hide his happiness.  
  
"It's just you and me tonight, Ken."  
  
"Okay. Well…um…I'm going to go watch some soccer." Ken left Aya to read his newspaper alone in the kitchen.  
  
'I have got to keep Yohji away from Ken. But what at I going to do?' Aya thought to himself.  
  
Ken had been watching t.v. for only about 30 minutes before he fell asleep. He was exhausted from Yohji's sexual overdrive. As he lay there on the couch, dreaming of his newly found lover, he suddenly felt a pair of warn lips upon his own. He obviously wasn't sleeping anymore. He kept his eyes close, but opened his mouth to the eager tongue playing at his lips. 'Mmm…' Ken thought, 'a little different from before, but just as good.' Then the mouth pulled away, and before Ken opened his eyes, he whispered, "Aya will be mad if he finds you here." He slowly opened his eyes to find said swordsman looking back at him with swollen lips.  
  
***  
  
"So…do you love him, Yohji-kun?"  
  
"Of course I do! Do you love Aya?"  
  
"Okay, okay, I just wasn't sure Yohji-kun. I mean, you sleep with countless woman and dozens of men, so I figure there's no way you could love them all."  
  
"Well…I don't. They were just pawns, to get my mind off of Ken. I love him, Omi. I always have. Nothing will tear us apart."  
  
***  
  
"Aya?!"  
  
"Yes, Ken?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing? I thought you were-"  
  
"You thought I was Yohji, and so that's why you kissed me back. That's what you were going to say, isn't it?" Ken nodded. "Yeah, okay Ken. I think you just might be able to tell the difference. I don't kiss like an experienced playboy, and I certainly don't taste like alcohol and cigarettes. Just admit it, you enjoyed it."  
  
"Aya…what about Omi? I thought you loved him."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then why-"  
  
"I love you both, Ken."  
  
***  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Me too. Ya know what Yohji-kun? Aya-kun said that I should close up early tonight, he said to let you go, and for me to finish cleaning up."  
  
"He said I could leave before you?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't know why. Maybe he wants to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe. Okay, Ommitchi, I'm outta here."  
  
"Bye Yo-tan!"  
  
***  
  
"You love me?" Ken's eyes searched Aya's for answers.  
  
"Yes. Ken I-"  
  
Ken quickly sealed his lips over the older man's and wasted no time in prying his lips apart to gain access inside. He twisted his fingers in the red locks of hair. And just as Aya began to respond, Yohji was standing behind them.  
  
"You fucking slut." The blonde tried to hide the hurt in his voice.  
  
Ken pulled away to see Yohji almost in tears. The playboy walked up to him, and back handed the shocked brunette, gave Aya his best glare, then turned away and walked down the hall to his room.  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
wow…Aya's a bitch… 


	6. Regurgitate

Yay!!! New chapter!!! Aya is really getting on my nerves…and this fic is depressing and disgusting…not at all what I had planned.  
  
***  
  
"Shit!" Ken scurried to his feet and tried to run after Yohji, but failed, as Aya held him in place.  
  
"He's pissed, Ken. Leave him alone."  
  
"You're right. YOU go talk to him. Apologize, make it right."  
  
"Excuse me? This is NOT my fault. YOU kissed ME!"  
  
"You kissed me first, took advantage of me in my sleep."  
  
"You enjoyed it, and---you want more."  
  
"I…I…" Ken struggled as he searched for the words. "…I was confused, but at the same time I was intrigued…I wanted to know what it was like…"  
  
"What, what was like?"  
  
"To kiss you…and now Yohji thinks that I was going to sleep with you, and he's hurting. You could tell by his face. It hurts me too."  
  
"Well…I don't care what Yohji thinks. You want things fixed? Then you fix them. But leave me out of it."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
***  
  
Ken walked slowly to the door of the playboy's room. As he got closer, he could hear some muffled sounds coming from inside. He reached for the handle, 'what was that sound?' Then he realized what it was, Yohji was…crying. Ken knocked on the door, "Yohji? Can I come in?" He didn't give the older man a chance to respond. The young brunette opened the door, went in, closed and locked the door behind him, he didn't want any disturbances. Especially not Aya.  
  
"Yohji?" Ken moved closer to his lover, and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Leave me alone Ken."  
  
"I'm sorry Yo-tan."  
  
"Don't call me that, you bastard! What do you want from me? You say that you love me, I show you my true feelings for you, we make love, then you leave me for Aya the first chance you get."  
  
"He said he loved me…"  
  
"So did I baka!"  
  
"I'm sorry…"  
  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you like your little make-out session with our all mighty, fearless leader?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What's not to know Ken? Did you like your lips against his, your tongue in his mouth, your fingers entwined in his hair, your warm body against his ice-cold body? Did you, or did you not, Ken? Did you like it?"  
  
"I—I don't know—it was……..different."  
  
"Different how? Bad, or good?"  
  
"Does it really matter? I love you! And it was just one kiss, one stupid kiss."  
  
"You're right Ken, it was only one stupid kiss. But how far would it have gone, it I wouldn't had shown up?"  
  
"I—" Ken looked at the sheets, then looked back into the beautiful jade eyes that he had grown to love. "Why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be working with Omi?  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be my boyfriend?"  
  
"Yohji!"  
  
"Omi told me to go home—Aya said to close up shop early…so I thought that I would surprise you Ken. But you surprised me instead."  
  
"I love you Yo-tan. I'm sorry…"  
  
"I love you too Kenken. But I think that you should find out how deep your feelings run."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"For Aya. I don't think we should be together until you figure it out, Ken. I love you, and don't want to share you, but you have to find out.  
  
"Yohji…" Ken hugged the older man. He held on for the longest time. Then he tilted his head up towards the blonde, and placed a small kiss on his lips. Just as Ken pulled away, a gust of wind blew up into Yohji's face.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Yes, Yo-tan?"  
  
"Get away from me. I have to throw up."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"You smell like him."  
  
***  
  
Yohji's POV  
  
I run to the bathroom, and throw up until I successfully empty my stomach. Never before has the simple scent of someone made me sick. Aya's cologne lingers with me, and I can't stand it. Now I will forever associate that scent with the picture of MY Kenken betraying me.  
  
"Yohji!" Ken's hitting the door. I can hear the concern in his voice. But I don't want to let him in. I slouch against the bathtub, pulling my knees to my chest. I can smell the vomit in my hair, and it reminds me of Aya's scent. I feel my gag reflexes kicking in, but I have nothing left in my stomach. Hot tears stream down my face and blur my vision. I can't hear Ken anymore.  
  
*insert sound of breaking door here*  
  
What the fuck! Oh my god! It's Aya again.  
  
"Yohji! Are you okay?"  
  
Ken is shaking me really hard now. Doesn't he see what he's doing to me? He's making me sick! I don't even want to look at him! I love him, but he's killing me. Please Ken…just go away.  
  
***  
  
Where am I? I must have blacked out. I can smell anesthetic, and this bed really sucks. Must be the hospital. It's hard to focus, must be those damn sedatives. Now when I get injured, they have to give me twice the normal amount, because my body has become somewhat immune.  
  
Someone's sitting by my bed, I can make out a silhouette. It's a man, he has hair, he's kinda tall, and he…um…oh shit…its Ken. Again with the gagging.  
  
"Yohji! You're awake!" he throws his arms around me and my face goes into his chest. He still smells of that bastard.  
  
"Ken. Stop."  
  
"Yohji?" Ken's eyes searched the blondes for answers. "What's going on? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"You. I hate this. You smell of that self-serving bastard."  
  
"What are you talking about Yo-tan? It's been three days since I've seen Aya. He hasn't been home. I've had three showers, and worn three different pairs of clothes. Yohji, you've been out for three days, and I've been here with you."  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
Wow…way different then I thought it would be…okay then…how do you like it?? Leave me some feedback…and I'll try to have it updated ASAP!!! 


	7. Seme...or uke...

Yay!!! Finally a new chapter!!! Still kinda depressing…but it will get MUCH happier next chapter…trust me!!!  
  
***  
  
"What are you talking about Yo-tan? It's been three days since I've seen Aya. He hasn't been home. I've had three showers, and worn three different pairs of clothes. Yohji, you've been out for three days, and I've been here with you."  
  
"What are you talking about Ken? I just blacked out. I'm fine."  
  
"Yohji…you don't remember?"  
  
"Remember what? I blacked out earlier, and you must have brought me here."  
  
"Oh god Yo-tan. You really don't know. I—I was shaking you, and then…you pushed me away."  
  
Tears starting to stream down his face. God, what happened?  
  
"The door was still open from when I kicked it. You pushed me really hard Yohji. But—it didn't hurt, I swear! I—I hit the wall in the hallway, and Aya saw it. He saw it all Yohji, and I tried to stop him. But he just kept—"  
  
He broke down, and starting crying. He held his face in his hands. And all of a sudden, I feel this excruciating pain. Why I didn't notice it before, is totally beyond me. I don't even remember pushing Ken away. "What happened Ken?"  
  
"He…Aya—cut you, a lot. You lost a lot of blood. And—"  
  
"Good! Our patient is awake! Ken why didn't you call for me? I need to check him out, make sure that there wasn't any major damage." The nurse came over to my bedside. "Sir, do you know your name?" She opens my eyes, and shines a light into them.  
  
"Kudou, Yohji."  
  
"Good. And do you know where you are?"  
  
"A hospital, that's all I know."  
  
"Ken, could you please excuse us? I need to change Mr. Kudou's bandages."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Ken got up, and left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"It's okay now Mr. Kudou, you can tell me what happened."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Mr. Hidaka abuses you, doesn't he?"  
  
She must have seen my scars. Great. How am I supposed to explain this?  
  
"Mr. Kudou, I can call the police, and he'll never know that you said anything."  
  
I find myself laughing hysterically, this is too funny. "You mean to tell me, that you think that scrawny brat abuses me? I think not."  
  
"The all deny it."  
  
"No, I'm serious, he hasn't hurt me. Not like that anyway."  
  
How the hell do you convince someone you're not in denial when they say the first step is denial? "Would you believe me if I said I was an assassin, and those are scars from injuries on the job?"  
  
"Mr. Kudou, please…this is serious."  
  
"Okay, those marks are from him, but he doesn't abuse me, if you know what I mean."  
  
"What are you trying to say Mr. Kudou?"  
  
"Mr. Hidaka tends to be a little…over zealous during foreplay."  
  
The nurse blushed furiously at Yohji and looked at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact. "You should have said something Mr. Kudou."  
  
"Well why would I? It's embarrassing. You would think that I would be the seme."  
  
"Well…if you ask me, I think that you would be the uke."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Well…look at you. You're pretty femmy, and what's with the hair?"  
  
"What's wrong with my hair?"  
  
"Nothing, if you're an uke."  
  
"Are you saying that I couldn't be the seme?"  
  
"Yup! That pretty much sums it up."  
  
"I am a damn good seme!! And I'm going to prove it to you! KEN!!"  
  
The brunette poked his head inside the door. "Yes, Yohji?"  
  
"Ken! Come in, close the door, and lock it."  
  
Ken was rather confused by the older man's request, but obliged anyway. Then he waited for further instructions.  
  
"Mr. Kudou, this isn't necessary."  
  
"Oh yes it is! Now get over here Ken!"  
  
Ken was becoming rather nervous. He shyly got closer to the blonde. When he was in Yohji's range, Yohji reached out, grabbed Ken's wrist, and yanked the smaller body towards him. He placed his hand behind Ken's neck, and pulled him into a kiss. Yohji's tongue hungrily explored Ken's mouth, searching for that feeling he had experienced just days ago.  
  
Ken was surprised by the blonde's actions, but was happy to see that Yohji was feeling better. It seemed as if they would be able to move on with their lives.  
  
Ken began to kiss Yohji back with and urgency much larger than before. He missed being this close to the older man. He let the passion take control of his body, and completely forgot that the nurse was still standing by the bed. He could feel himself getting harder, and if Yohji didn't do something about it soon, he was going to explode.  
  
He could feel Yohji's hands moving up towards his chest, and then he couldn't feel Yohji's tongue pressing against his any longer, and before he knew it, he was being shoved against the wall.  
  
No more warm body, no more passion filled kiss, no more loving Yohji.  
  
The taller man leapt from his bed, and ran to the bathroom, slamming it shut behind him.  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
Well??? What do ya think?? I like it…even though it's depressing…I have the next chapter written…it's just a matter of finding computer time…please review, and I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner!! 


	8. Sugar daddy...

Yay!!! I'm on a role lately…I got out of school early, cause it was the last day of school and all…and I was like…'I should put up my next chapter' so…here it is!! Enjoy!!  
  
***  
  
Ken didn't move from the floor. He just sat there, confused and scared. The nurse walked to the door of the bathroom, and knocked. "Bravo Mr. Kudou. You're right, you do make a great seme." She joked. She stopped laughing when she heard the faint sound of Yohji retching. "Mr. Kudou!" she jiggled the handle. "Mr. Kudou, please! Let me help you!" The door opened, and the nurse stepped inside.  
  
The small woman locked the door behind her, and sat on the floor beside her patient. She said nothing at first, simply draped her left arm around the blonde's shoulder, and gripped her right hand on Yohji's arm. "You want to tell me about what just happened out there, Mr. Kudou?"  
  
"It's Yohji."  
  
"Okay, Yohji. Tell me."  
  
"Well…Ken and I work together, we live together, and we…recently have realized our feelings towards each other. I love him more than I love myself, and I love myself a lot."  
  
"So what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Well, right after we slept together for the first time, I found him kissing another man. This man is like a brother to me, and he also lives with us, and works with us."  
  
"I see."  
  
"And now, whenever I'm around Ken, I can smell Aya, and it reminds me of the two of them. It makes me sick."  
  
"It was only a kiss?"  
  
"Yeah. But it looked like it could have gone further."  
  
"Well Yohji, it seems to me, that this is all in your head. The scent is not there, okay? You can't smell him. Just let it go, and you can be happy again."  
  
"Aya told him that he loved him."  
  
"So did you, did you not?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I can't speak for this Aya. However, Ken has been here for three days. He only left for about twenty minutes to get some clothes, because I made him. He hasn't eaten, nor has he slept. He left your side only to shower, or use the bathroom. He has been worried sick about you. He loves YOU Yohji. I can tell."  
  
"He hasn't been eating?"  
  
"No. I offered him some food, but he kept saying that he wasn't hungry."  
  
"And no sleep?"  
  
"He refuses. He wanted to be sure to be awake when you woke up."  
  
"I don't know how to let go. I don't know how to forget."  
  
"I know it must hurt Yohji. I'm not asking you to forget, and neither is Ken. Just forgive. He really does love you, and it's obvious that you love him. Just give him another chance. I don't think he want's to screw things up with you."  
  
"But every time he gets near me, I smell Aya."  
  
"That's because you look at him, see the guilt in his eyes, and then you associate that with the scent. Don't think about it. Just feel. Now get out there, and feel with your heart, Yohji!"  
  
Yohji shakily stood, and went to the door. He hesitated a bit, but opened the door, and stepped into his hospital room. He expected to find Ken in the chair, but the brunette wasn't there.  
  
He looked to the floor, where the boy had landed from his roughness earlier. There lay Ken, in a crumpled heap, tears staining his face, snoring softly. Although Yohji was upset at himself for causing those tears, he smiled at the sounds that the younger man was making.  
  
He bent down and picked up Ken, laying him on the bed, and placing a small kiss to his forehead. He then found the chair, and watched his young lover sleep.  
  
~18hours later~  
  
Ken slowly opened his eyes, and glanced around the room. He was very confused, and there was no Yohji to be found. Before he had a chance to worry, the bathroom door opened, and in stepped the tall blonde with a cloud of steam right behind him. He stood wearing only a small towel around his waist.  
  
"Kenken. You're up."  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"Almost a day."  
  
"Heh. I was really tired."  
  
"Well…I'll go get the nurse. She told me to get her when you woke up. She was worried about you. You hungry?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Yohji walked right into the hall with only his towel. The thought made Ken blush. Yohji was back in no time with the nurse, but disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
"You feeling okay Ken?"  
  
"Much better now. Thank you."  
  
She shinned a light into his eyes. "Well, you seem to be alright. But you really need to eat something. If you don't, I'll have to give you an IV."  
  
The older assassin strolled back into the room. "Just have them bring us something. I'll get him to eat."  
  
The nurse left, and Yohji went over and sat on the side of the hospital bed. He sat there for a few minutes, not saying anything, just staring into beautiful chocolate colored eyes.  
  
"Yohji?" Ken began.  
  
"Shhhh…" Yohji placed a finger to Ken's lips in an effort to silence the younger man. Then he replaced his finger with his lips, but took it as slow as possible. A soft kiss, testing his own limits. Ken leaned into the kiss, taking as much as the older man would offer him. Yohji slipped his tongue out of his mouth, to taste Ken's lips. Ken slowly slipped his own out, to meet the blondes, but he wasn't able to stop there.  
  
Ken threw his arms around the taller man's neck, and pulled him down on top of him. Then he pried Yohji's lips apart and plunged his tongue inside of the warm, moist opening. Yohji kissed him back, and wrapped his arms around Ken's waist, trying to get impossibly closer to the small body.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'll just leave the food over here boys." The nurse said calmly.  
  
Yohji pulled away from Ken, a line of saliva still connecting their lips. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Thank you."  
  
"I'll be down the hall if you need anything."  
  
The tall blonde got up to show the nurse to the door, thanked her once more, and said good night. He grabbed the paper bag and walked back towards Ken.  
  
"I'm not hungry for food, Yohji."  
  
"Well, if you don't eat the food, then you don't get any of THAT either." Yohji said with a smirk. "Um…Ken…this isn't exactly hospital food."  
  
"What do you mean? No Jell-O?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
Yohji began to pull out the items, one by one.  
  
"Strawberries? I like strawberries."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hot fudge? That's good."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Whipped cream? That's weird."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Cucumber-melon body oil? You can't eat that!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"A letter? Let me read it!  
  
'Ken and Yohji,  
  
All of us nurses got together, and being the yaoi fangirls that we are, bought you some "supplies" to bring you back together. Hopefully these few little helpers will assist in your relationship becoming stronger.  
  
Good luck!!'  
  
Whoa…Yohji…this isn't just food."  
  
"Really. You don't say. Very perceptive Kenken.  
  
Ken blushed, and sat the note next to the bed. "So…do you wanna?"  
  
"Ooh…naughty Ken…wanna get it on in the hospital…"  
  
Ken blushed furiously at Yohji's comment. "Well—I just thought—"  
  
"You didn't think…you just wanted some sweet loving from your sugar daddy."  
  
"Yohji!"  
  
"Yeah Ken…I do."  
  
***  
  
yay!! Yo-ken happiness!! I don't really now if I'm going to continue this or not…I guess it really depends on the feedback that I get… 


End file.
